zeldafandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Маска (Mask)
Маски являются регулярно появляющимися предметами [[The Legend of Zelda (серия игр)|серии The Legend of Zelda]]. Маски обычно имеют разные свойства, которые активируются, когда Линк носит их. В некоторых играх маски играют большую роль, чем в других. Появления The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Выполнив побочный квест, Линк получает Маску Правды. После открытия Магазина Счастливых Масок в Городе Хайрула Линк может одолжить маску из магазина, чтобы продать ее кому-нибудь и вернуть деньги Счастливому Продавцу Масок. Когда Линку удается продать четыре маски, он получает возможность взять Маску Правды. К этому времени Линк также может брать и другие маски. Маску Правды можно использовать для прослушивания различных Камней Слухов, разбросанных по всему Хайрулу. Каждый из них сообщает Линку случайные факты; одни факты важнее других. Кроме того, ее можно использовать для получения максимального улучшения для Орехов Деку на Лесной Сцене. Маски Keaton Mask.png|Маска Лисы (Keaton Mask) Skull Mask Artwork.png|Маска Черепа (Skull Mask) Spooky Mask.png|Страшная маска (Spooky Mask) Bunny Hood (Majora's Mask).png|Шапка кролика (Bunny Hood) Mask of Truth (Majora's Mask).png|Маска Правды (Mask of Truth) Goron Mask.png|Маска Горона (Goron Mask) Gerudo Mask.png|Маска Герудо (Gerudo Mask) Zora Mask (Majora's Mask).png|Маска Зора (Zora Mask) The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Маски играют неотъемлемую роль в The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Кроме одноименной Маски Маджора, представлены также 24-мя коллекционные маски, четыре из которых превращают Линка в совершенно другую расу. Эти маски - Маска Деку, Маска Горона, Маска Зора и Маска Злого Божества. Остальные двадцать масок нужны только в небольших частях подземелий или для выполнения побочных квестов. Три из четырех масок трансформации, а также Маска Мумии и Маска Камаро сделаны при помощи "Песни Исцеления". Если Линк отдаст Лунным Детям все не-трансформирующие маски, то он получит Маску Злого Божества от пятого ребенка. Считается, что маски в The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask основаны на вещах из "реального мира". На десятицентовой монеты Новой Зеландии изображена маска, похожая на Маску Маджора. Другие маски в игре также основаны на других предметах. Маска Камаро основана на маске Танцовщицы Транса, которую носят Маори. А маска Бремена основана на маске Маори под названием "Маска племени батика". Другие маски и предмета также основаны на Маори. Маски All-Night Mask.png|Ночная маска (All-Night Mask) Blast Mask.png|Маска Смерти (Blast Mask) Bremen Mask.png|Маска Бремена (Bremen Mask) Bunny Hood (Majora's Mask).png|Шапка Кролика (Bunny Hood) Captain's Hat.png|Шапка Капитана (Captain's Hat) Circus Leader's Mask.png|Маска Директора Цирка (Circus Leader's Mask) Couple's Mask.png|Маска Священных Уз (Couple's Mask) Deku Mask.png|Маска Деку (Deku Mask) Don Gero's Mask.png|Маска Дона Геро (Don Gero's Mask) Fierce Deity's Mask.png|Маска Злого Божества (Fierce Deity's Mask) Garo's Mask.png|Маска Гаро (Garo's Mask) Giant's Mask.png|Маска Гиганта(Giant's Mask) Gibdo Mask.png|Маска Мумии (Gibdo Mask) Goron Mask.png|Маска Горона (Goron Mask) Great Fairy's Mask.png|Маска Великой Феи (Great Fairy's Mask) Kafei's Mask.png|Маска Кафи (Kafei's Mask) Kamaro's Mask.png|Маска Камаро (Kamaro's Mask) Keaton Mask.png|Маска Лисы (Keaton Mask) Mask of Scents.png|Маска Ароматов (Mask of Scents) Mask of Truth (Majora's Mask).png|Маска Правды (Mask of Truth) Moon's Mask.png|Маска Луны (Moon's Mask) Postman's Hat.png|Шапка Почтальона (Postman's Hat) Romani's Mask.png|Маска Романи (Romani's Mask) Stone Mask.png|Маска Камня (Stone Mask) Sun's Mask.png|Маска Солнца (Sun's Mask) Zora Mask (Majora's Mask).png|Маска Зора (Zora Mask) The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Маска Собачки является предметом квеста для получения Благородного Меча. Линк получит эту маску, если продаст Вкусное Мясо Счастливому Продавцу Масок. У Мамаму Яна он может обменять её на Гантель. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Hero's Charm позволяет Линку видеть здоровье врагов. В отличие от от других масок серии, эта маска не надевается не как предмет, а через экран экипировки. Also, in the Nintendo Gallery in Forest Haven, on the wall behind Carlov the Sculptor; there can be seen the Bunny Hood, the Goron Mask, the Keaton mask, and a fourth mask that looks very similar to the All-Night Mask. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Mayor Hagen collects masks and has many of them on the wall in his home. Identical masks can also be found on the Royal Hyrule Library's walls. The masks can be knocked over if Link uses the Pegasus Boots to ram into the wall, and occasionally drop Rupees. A book called A History of Masks can be found by Link in Mayor Hagen's Lakeside Cabin and must be brought to the Royal Hyrule Library in order to progress in the game. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Hawkeye, которую Линк может купить после открытия Мало Мало Март, повышает остроту зрения и может использоваться вместе с Луком Героя для создания "снайперского прицела". Поскольку камера переходит на вид от первого лица, то не видно Линка, носящего Hawkeye. носит Ордонский Щит как маску]] После того, как Волк-Линк заполучит Ордонский Меч и Ордонский Щит для Мидны, после входа в Царство Сумерек можно увидеть Мидну, носящую Щит на своем лице в качестве маски, после чего она убирает его на хранение. Shadow Beast также носят маски, похожие на щиты, на своих лицах. В игре также есть враги, похожие на Маску Занта, большие анимированные копии шлема, которую носит Зант. Сплавленная тень также напоминает какую-то маску, шлем или головной убор. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Several masks can be worn by Link as head armor, granting different stats or effects. Kilton the monster researcher who runs the Fang and Bone, stocks several masks based on monsters. These masks allow Link to disguise himself as different monsters, causing them to view Link as one of their own kind and not attack unless hit. However Lynels are only effected temporarily by the Lynel Mask as its description warns Link against lingering too long as while it is well crafted enough to blend in with them Lynel's are too smart to be fooled completely by the disguise as they will eventually realize Link only has two legs while real Lynels have four. Some masks are part of armor sets like the Radiant Mask, Stealth Mask, and Gerudo Veil, which grant certain bonuses when worn with the entire set. The Gerudo Veil is referred to as a mask in its description and is worn by Link along with the Gerudo Top and Sirwal (or he can replace the Sirwal with either the Sand Boots or Snow Boots) to disguise himself as a Hylian vai (woman) to enter Gerudo Town as entry is forbidden to voe (men). The Thunder Helm is a lightning proof mask-like helm traditionally passed down among Gerudo Chieftains and is the only armor capable of withstanding Vah Naboris' artificial lightning. However it is stolen from Gerudo Town by the Yiga Clan forcing Link to infiltrate the Yiga Clan Hideout and defeat Master Kohga to retrieve it for its current owner Makeela Riju who inherited it from her late mother. Urbosa owned the helm when she was Gerudo Chieftain a century prior. Riju uses the Thunder Helm to assist Link in gaining access to Vah Naboris allowing him to defeat Thunderblight Ganon freeing both Vah Naboris and Urbosa's imprisoned spirit. After freeing Vah Naboris, Riju offers to let Link borrow the Thunder Helm by completing "The Thunder Helm" which is a side quest that involves completing several other side quests for Riju's people in Gerudo Town. After completing these side quests Riju rewards Link with the Thunder Helm. As it is Gerudo vai clothing normally worn by Gerudo Chieftains and it covers most of Link's face save for his mouth, Link can wear it instead of the Gerudo Veil as part of his vai disguise. The Ancient Helm is a mask-like helmet designed by Robbie and crafted by the Ancient Oven Cherry using Ancient Materials acquired from Guardians and is part of the "Ancient Soldier" armor set which can be crafted after restoring power to the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab's Furnace during "Robbie's Research". The Rubber Helm is a mask-like helmet that resembles a Fish and grants Shock Resistance due to being made of Rubber an ancient material lost to modern day Hyruleans. Cima acquired one of these rare helms due to her fear of lightning. Link can obtain it during "Thunder Magnet" by helping Cima discover why lightning strikes the Lakeside Stable. The Barbarian Helm is a skull turned into an intimidating mask-like helmet by the lost Ancient Barbarian Tribe of Faron province. Sheikah Monk Tu Ka'loh managed to acquired one which he placed inside a chest in the Tu Ka'loh Shrine within Lomei Labyrinth Island which Link discovers during Tu Ka'loh's Shrine Quest "Trial of the Labyrinth". Robbie's son Granté managed to acquire Rubber Helms and Barbarian Helms during his rare armor research and sells them at his Rare Armor Shop in Tarrey Town which he opens after "From the Ground Up" is completed. Several featuring masks returns in the game in reference to previous titles. Link can obtain two of them them by using the amiibo Rune with different amiibo. The Fierce Deity Mask is a special head armor from the "Fierce Deity" equipment along with the Armor, Boots and Sword obtained with the Link Majora's Mask amiibo of the Legend of Zelda: 30th anniversary series. The Sheik's Mask based on Sheik is obtained with Sheik amiibo and makes Link resemble Sheik if worn with the Stealth Chest Guard and Tights. Three featuring masks can be obtained upon installation of the DLC pack The Master Trials and completing a few new side quests. The Korok Mask resembles the leaf mask worn by Makar and allows Link to detect hidden unnamed Koroks. Midna's Helmet is a reference to the piece of the Fused Shadow worn by Midna in her cursed imp form and grants the Guardian Resist effect which makes Link more resistant to Guardian attacks. The Majora's Mask functions like a an all in-one-version of the monster masks sold by Kilton, as it effects Bokoblins, Moblins, Lizalfos and Lynels causing them to view Link as a fellow monster and won't attack him unless attacked or the disguise fails if there are other enemies around not effected by the mask. Also like the Lynel Mask, Majora's Mask only effects Lynels temporarily, before they will realize it is Link in disguise. The appearance of Majora's Mask in Breath of the Wild marks the first time it appears as an item and equipable mask that can be worn by Link. Phantom Ganon Skull, Ravio's Hood, and Zant's Helmet appear as part of "The Champions' Ballad" DLC. Phantom Ganon Skull increases Stealth is part of the Phantom Ganon set, while Ravio's Hood increases sideways climbing speed, and Zant's Helmet grants Unfreezeable status preventing him from being frozen by ice attacks or weapons, though it lacks Cold Resist thus he will still be affected by cold temperatures even while wearing it. Members of the Sheikah Yiga Clan wear white masks featuring the upside-down Sheikah eye symbol used by them but these cannot be obtained by Link. They are worn by Yiga Footsoldiers, Yiga Blademasters, and Master Kohga. Purah and Robbie have high-tech masks that function as goggles which they presumably use when examining and researching ancient technology. Purah wears hers on top of her head while Robbie wears his on his eyes all the time, presumably due to his eyesight deteriorating due to his age as he is over 100 years old. Purah may have also used them for this purpose before she regressed her age using an experimental de-aging rune and her eyesight improved as she became younger and younger before ending up in a six year old body. However it should be noted that Purah wears glasses so it is possible she only uses them when researching and wears her glasses the rest of the time. Their mask's eyes are chameleon-like and may be based on the eyes of the chameleon-like Lizalfos, give Purah and Robbie an improved range of visor. However like the Yiga Clan's masks they cannot be obtained by Link. Link is not the only one who can equip masks, as the Monster Bridle includes a mask that covers the horse's head when equipped to one of Link's horses. Маски Breath of the Wild Monster Masks Bokoblin Mask (Icon).png|Bokoblin Mask Breath of the Wild Monster Masks Lizalfos Mask (Icon).png|Lizalfos Mask Breath of the Wild Monster Masks Lynel Mask (Icon).png|Lynel Mask Breath of the Wild Monster Masks Moblin Mask (Icon).png|Маска Моблина (Moblin Mask) Gerudo veil.png|Gerudo Veil Breath of the Wild Gerudo Secret Club Stal Armor Radiant Mask (Icon).png|Radiant Mask Breath of the Wild Sheikah Armor Stealth Mask (Icon).png|Stealth Mask Breath of the Wild amiibo Rune Items Sheik's Mask (Icon).png|Маска Шейков (Sheik's Mask) File:Breath of the Wild Gerudo Chief's Heirloom Thunder Helm (Icon).png|Thunder Helm File:Breath of the Wild Faron Barbarian Armor Set Barbarian Helm (Icon).png|Barbarian Helm File:Breath of the Wild Rubber Armor Set Rubber Helm (Icon).png|Rubber Helm File:Breath of the Wild Ancient Armor Set Ancient Helm (Icon).png|Ancient Helm Breath of the Wild amiibo Rune Items (Fierce Deity Equipment) Fierce Deity Mask (Icon).png|Маска Злого Божества (Fierce Deity Mask) Breath of the Wild Ancient Mask Majora's Mask (Icon).png|Маска Маджора (Majora's Mask) Breath of the Wild Strange Mask Korok Mask (Icon).png|Korok Mask Breath of the Wild Twilight Mask Relic Midna's Helmet (Icon).png|Шлем Мидны (Midna's Helmet) File:BotW Dark Armor (The Champion' Ballad DLC) Phantom Ganon Skull (Icon).png|Phantom Ganon Skull File:BotW Merchant Hood (The Champion' Ballad DLC) Ravio's Hood (Icon).png|Капюшон Равио (Ravio's Hood) File:BotW Usurper King Mask (The Champion' Ballad DLC) Zant's Helmet (Icon).png|Шлем Занта (Zant's Helmet) en:Mask Категория:Маски Категория:Предметы The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Категория:Предметы The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Категория:Предметы The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Категория:Предметы The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Категория:Предметы The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Категория:Предметы The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Категория:Предметы The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild